


Sea Glass

by yellowbessie



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbessie/pseuds/yellowbessie





	Sea Glass

The case ended weeks ago, but Miller and Hardy still meet periodically. Out of habit. Because they both need someone who understands.

The two former detectives sit side-by-side facing the beach. While he talks, she notices a triangular bit of sea glass by her foot and bends to pick it up. She glances at him, and is suddenly hit by how much he's changed since first arriving in Broadchurch.

He was broken then, with a sharp temper. Still is, but time has smoothed over his roughest edges. He's still damaged, still hard to understand sometimes, but he's softened. Softened to her after the storm of recent events. She looks at the pitted, opaque sea glass and the worn, battered man next to her, thinking they are both all the more beautiful for having survived the tumult and the storm.


End file.
